When I met Deku
by Timid Otaku
Summary: This the story about my OC, Hisoka Shinobu. i'm not good with summaries and i haven't written in a while but enjoy i guess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hisoka Shinobu**

Name: Hisoka Shinobu

Age: 15

Hair color: jet black

Eye color: orange

Skin color: white

Gender: fluid

Sexuality: Biromantic/bisexual

Pronouns: flexible. Doesn't matter if you use he/him or she/her pronouns

Quirks: 2

Quirk 1: anything spoken becomes true

Weakness: only works for 7 hours and only if able to talk. also, there is a certain limit to this power. ( like the floor wont become lava even if Hisoka says out loud: ' the floor is now lava'). Each time time the quirk is used it damage Hisoka's vocal cords and cause them to cough up a decent amount of blood. however, due to the healing quirk this only lasts five minutes unlike an hour like golden truth

Quirk 2: Inhuman regenerative abilities (can grow back anything and heal anything even whole organs so long as there is no decapation)

Weakness: depending on the severity of the injury the longer it takes to heal

Parents: Golden Truth (Tadashi Kotama. Quirk: anything spoken becomes true for 9 hours) and Regal Regeneration ( Kimiko Kotama. Quirk: able to heal from wounds and even regrow limbs)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC, Hisoka Shinobu

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, sir." Class 1-A replied, they heard footsteps coming down the hall as Eraser head shuffled some papers.

" Today we're getting a new student. They just transferred here. Come on in, Kid." In stepped a kid with burning orange eyes and hair as black as ink. They wore the girls uniform but had the aura of a guy, Class 1-A took notice of the table in their hand along with their bag that can all might patch on the front. They stood in front of the class and bowed then began quickly typing on the tablet then handing it to Eraser Head who sighed and began reading outloud.

" Hello, Everyone. My name is Hisoka Shinobu. I'm fifteen and my birthday is October 27th. I like manga and sweets. I hope we can get along." A hand went up in the air, it belong to Minoru Mineta. The teacher noticed.

"Yea? What is it?" Eraser Head handed the tablet back to Hisoka.

"So like are you a boy or a girl?" Hisoka felt an eyebrow twitch and quickly began typing then handed the tablet to the teacher.

" it seems rude to ask someone that on the first day but whatever. Biologically I was born a girl however I'm gender fluid. Some days I feel like a boy, other days a girl. Today I feel like a boy but ya know, school dress code and that. I don't mind about pronouns either, use he/him or she/her. I don't care. Now, Does anybody else have any questions?" A hand went up, it belonged to Denki Kaminari.

"So how come you aren't saying anything?" Hisoka took the tablet and typed then walked over to him and Denki felt himself tense but then looked down at the tablet and read it outloud.

" My dad was Golden Truth" Denki raised an brow

"No way, seriously? But his last name is Kotama." Hisoka quickly typed and showed him the screen.

"Want me to prove it?" Denki flinched at the look given to him, but nodded. Eraser Head was ready just in case but he doubt the kid would do anything seriously bad. Hisoka cleared her throat and swallowed then opened her mouth and spoke.

" your hair is turning pink." Surely enough, Denki's hair was turning pink right infront of them. Everyone didn't know weather to laugh or not. Hisoka typed away and Denki read the screen outloud after freaking out about his hair.

" Don't worry. You hair will be back to normal. In seven hours." Denki flinched

"7 hours?!" He exclaimed to which everyone laughed. Hisoka sat down at a empty desk in the far back corner.

" alright, everyone. Keep quiet, let's start class."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hisoka Shinobu.**

After lessons, it was time for lunch. Hisoka grabbed their food and looked around for an empty table, finding one, they sat down and began to eat. Uraraka took notice as she was eating.

" Hey, Deku, maybe you should go over and invite her over here to sit with us." Todoroki took a pause in eating his noodles.

"Her? I thought he said he felt like a boy today. So wouldn't it be best to use he/him pronouns?" He asked, speaking in a calm tone while casting a glance at the new class 1-A student.

"Oh, your right!" Izuku snickered softly with a smile

"I'll go talk to him." the green eyed teen slowly got up and walked over, Hisoka glanced up from their noodles.

" Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I was wondering...if you maybe wanted to come sit with us?" Hisoka glanced at him and then at the other class 1-A group who either smiled or waved. Hisoka grabbed the tablet and quickly typed then flipped it over to Izuku.

" Okay. Sure, thanks." read the words on the screen. The two of them walked back over to the table and sat down. Hisoka glanced at them, feeling nervous despite the calm expression. After introduction, the five of them began talking or well in Hisoka's case typing. When a member from class 1-B walked by a took notice of them and stopped to talk.

"Hey your the transfer right? Is it true your dad say anything and it would become real?" Hisoka nodded softly then quickly typed and showed it off for everyone to see.

"Although my dad got into a fight with a villain that had this acidic sweat, he ruined my dad's vocal cords. Too severely damaged, couldn't even speak at a whisper. He was never the same." read the screen, Hisoka's eyes got dark for a moment as if remembering something terrible. The table was quiet until the 1-B student spoke up.

"Sorry to hear that. Well, welcome to U.A. none the less." He said then he walked off. Izuku tried to think of something to break the silence that hung around the table.

"So, Shinobu-kun, We're supposed to go to the arcade after school, wanna come?" Hisoka nodded softly but then stopped for a moment and quickly typed something. After a moment, apparently looking over what they had typed and feeling satisfied, they showed the screen off.

"Oh, wait, no. I gotta pick up my kid sister today. She's 5. She's got my mom's quirk so she's abit of a daredevil. But it'd be awesome to hang out some other time." Hisoka offered a small smile to which it was shared among the group or a soft nod.

"Your mother is Regal Regeneration right?" Todoroki asked, Hisoka nodded.

"Is it true she can grow back whole limbs?" Uraraka asked to which Hisoka nodded, quickly typing out something then showing the screen.

"Yea. I have her quirk as well but unlike my mom I can grow back whole organs as well as whole limbs. However, Depending on the severity of the of the injury, the longer it will take to hear. Like one time, I was stabbed in the heart, using my dad's quirk I said the bleeding will stop and it took me about a half hour or so to heal since the stab wasn't that deep. If I was run through, it might take me five hours." Everyone flinched.

"Wait, So you were stabbed? When? By who?" Hisoka's eyes turned dark with anger. Iida left his breathe hitch slightly under they're gaze. Quickly typing, they slide the tablet over to him.

" it doesn't matter. He's pathetic anyway. His name tastes disgusting on my tongue." Iida nodded, handing the tablet back over.

"R-right. I suppose it is none of my concern as to who did, the important thing is your alive." Hisoka looked away then quickly typed and showed the screen.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just a sensitive subject for me. Anyway, is it true? Does All Might really teach here? He's the whole reason I transferred here!" There was a spark of excitement in their eyes. Deku nodded and the two began to fanboy about all might much to their friends amusement. Soon school was over, Hisoka waved goodbye to everyone then picked up her little sister, getting ice cream on the way home. They unlocked the door of their apartment to hear glass breaking, mom was crying. Hisoka gritted their teeth, stepping forward and knocking some beer cans out of the way.

"Momo, go to your room. Do not come out no matter what. Keep the door locked" Hisoka spoke outloud and Momo found herself in her room with the door closed, the door locked itself as soon as it closed. Momo sat on her bed and tried to block out by humming. The yelling and the sound of things being broken and fists being thrown only got more loud. She covered her ears to drown out the sound. Hisoka was grateful his mother was out cold for the moment and apparently Momo haven't heard, the bruises and scratches from glass were already healing as he stood up, eyes burning dark with rage.

"Why don't you just go and die, old man?!" Hisoka shouted, blinded by anger. Suddenly, Hisoka realized what flew out of his mouth and watched as his dad walked over to the hall closet and reached for a box on the very top shelf and began to load the gun then press it to his temple. Hisoka's eyes widened and reached out and took a step forward, opening his mouth to speak, to tell his dad to stop but no words came out and he felt himself grow cold as his dad pull the trigger, the pop still ringing his ears as his dad fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hisoka Shinobu.**

"Reports say that the former hero, Golden Truth, committed suicide after knocking his wife unconscious and attacking his eldest daughter, Hisoka." Stated the woman on screen, Izuku frowned softly as he ate dinner with his mom. Hisoka sat up in bed, rubbing sleeping away as Momo slept soundly. Hisoka grabbed a small remote and pressed the button, blaring an alarm, Momo jolted away and toppled out of bed. Hisoka grabbed a pen and paper near by and started writing then showed it to Momo.

"Go get ready for school." Momo rubbed her eyes and yawned then walked off to get ready for the day. Hisoka climbed out of bed and stretched then gave a loud yawn and grabbed the uniform, grabbing pants instead of the skirt.

"Today, I'm a guy." Hisoka felt his body tingle and shift then put on his pants and buttoned up his shirt and threw on his school jacket. He stepped out into the hall, things still a mess from the day before, the tablet laid of the floor cracked and broken. He sighed and slipped on his shoes as Momo finished brushing her teeth and grabbed her backpack. He dropped off his sister and stuffed his hands in his pockets with gritted teeth, hating the sunlight as tears formed and fell down his face.

"It's a terrible day for rain." spoken out loud in a tight voice, the white clouds turned dark in moments and clumped together quickly soon it began to down pour as Hisoka walked to school.

Everyone in class 1-A spoke among one another, most of them wet.

"I can't believe its raining, the news report said there was a zero percent chance today!" complained Ashido

"I know! So weird!" responded Sero

"Hey, do you think it was that Shinobu kid?" asked Mineta. Everyone flinched when the door suddenly pushed open, given the force everyone was expecting it to be Bakugo but he was already in class, glancing at the direction of the commotion. It was Hisoka, wearing the male uniform and soaking wet. He ignored everyone and sat at his desk, Izuku slowly came over.

"I...I heard what happened on the news...I'm sorry, Shinobu-kun." Hisoka pulled out a note book that was alittle damp from the rain and a marker. Then began writing, once finished he showed it to Izuku.

"It's whatever...I just want to be left alone for awhile and...I'm sorry I made it rain, everyone." Izuku read it out loud for everyone to hear.

" don't worry about it, dude. It was hot today anyway." Reassured Kirishima, the orange eyed teen nodded and soon class started.

"Alright everyone, we're doing some light sparing in teams of two. However, since it's raining we'll be performing in the gymnasium and also since we have an extra student he'll be taking on two students at once. Now, go get changed into your gym uniforms. " Hisoka got up with the other boys to head to the locker room when Mr. Aizawa stopped him. He looked up at the pro-hero.

"Are you alright,Hisoka? You don't have to perform in gym today. You can sit out if you want." Hisoka wrote on the broad that he was fine and that gym would clear his head then left the room. He headed towards the boys locker room and began to undress and change into his gym uniform casually. The other boys seemed to stare at him, other than Todoroki and Bakugo of course. Hisoka wore a confused expression at everyone's staring. Seno walked up to Hisoka as he was zipping up his gym uniform.

"Sorry, we just thought you'd be more nervous about doing this in front of guys. I mean yea, you're a guy like us for six hours but you were born a girl so we thought you'd be all red faced instead of just stripping down so casually." The boys flinched and blushed at Seno's choice of words. Hisoka nodded in understanding and grabbed a small note book and wrote in it then handed it to him to which he read aloud to the boys in the locker room.

"I'm Biromantic/Bisexual. For me, romantic feelings come first and then I'd find you physically attractive but I'm not going to say any of you are not bad looking...well, except for maybe Mineta. Todoroki has a nice face, Bakugou too. Just wish he wouldn't give off this 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude. It's kinda lame." Mineta protested at the remark and Bakugou was blushing but looked pissed and grabbed Hisoka by the front of his uniform with mini explosions going off in his other hand.

"What'd you say, asshole?!" The red eyed teen shouted then suddenly flinched at the cold rage underneath those eyes.

"Don't touch me." Bakugo immediately let him go despite not thinking about it, he gritted his teeth and reached out to grab him, only for some unforeseen force field kept him just out of his reach. He snarled and swiftly turned around and headed out of the locker room.

Everyone was lined up and Mr. Aizawa read everyone's names off the pairing list.

"Okay, so whoever feels like it, the two of you can go up against Hisoka. Now, get to it. I'll be taking my nap over there, don't kill each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hisoka Shinobu**

Hisoka sighed and sat down watching the others while napped in his sleeping bag. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Bakugou glaring down at him.

"I can't touch you but I can still kick your ass. Spar with me and Kirishima." The orange eyed teen shrugged then got up and into a fighting stance then spoke out loud.

"I'm able to control air." Then the three began to go at it, but then stopped when suddenly Hisoka cough up blood, it splattered on to the gym floor. The two backed off as the teen wiped his mouth.

"Crap, you okay, man? We didn't mean to go that hard on you." The red haired teen spoke with concern, Hisoka waved it away. He reached into the small pocket of his gym outfit and pulled out the note book and pen then showed it to them after writing.

"It's the draw back of my quirk. Everytime I use it I cough blood but it doesn't last long" They both nodded and went back at it with Hisoka after he put the notebook and pen away, during the sparing he coughed blood but assured them it wasn't their doing.

Hisoka sighed as he changed out of the gym uniform and got in the shower with the other guys. Lost deep in thought, the hot water washing over his skin.

"Shinobu...Kirishima told Midoriya and I what happened, are you sure you're all right?" Asked Iida, the shorter teen nodded but then shrugged softly after a moment. Izuku frowned softly at his response. After a moment, Hisoka shook his head then gritted his teeth til he felt his jaw ache, tears forming and falling down his cheeks. Iida flinched and moved forward slightly in concern.

"H-hey, it's okay...we can talk about it later. " Hisoka nodded and wiped his face.

Later on, class ended and Izuku had clean up duty with Hisoka and Iida. The green haired teen was sweeping while Hisoka pounded the chalk out of the erasers, sending mini gusts of wind through out the room, making more of mess. Hisoka quickly picked them up, bowing several times as if to say 'I'm sorry! I forgot about the wind ability I still have!' Izuku and Iida merely smiled softly.

"It's fine, Shinobu-kun. Listen, Iida told me what happened in the locker room in the showers. Are...are you okay?" Hisoka glanced at the rain outside, still in a down pour and sighed then turned to the broad and began writing.

"Well, no...my mom still hasn't woken up, despite her healing quirk taking care of the head injury. The hospital is still keeping her there for observation and...my dad..he used to hit my mom and me...I used my voice quirk to protect my little sister and my mom but sometimes I would reach my limit before I could use it to protect her...my dad drank alot...i" suddenly, Hisoka's body trembling and jerked slightly as if he was sobbing. Then he suddenly began writing again, fast and hard on to the broad.

"I used my quirk on my dad! I was so angry, I didn't think about what I said! It just came out of my mouth, I told my dad to die! I watched him grab a gun and shoot himself! I did it! I killed my own father!" Hisoka dropped the chalk and fell to his knees and began to sob harder, only letting out whimpers. The orange eyed teen flinched slightly when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Its okay, Shinobu-kun..." He heard Izuku whisper

Hisoka sighed and rubbed his eyes as the healing quirk got rid of the puffiness and the stinging.

"At least Momo won't know I've been crying." He thought to himself as he was running in the rain then stopped and he remembered about that punch that all might did to get rid of the slime villain.

"I bet I could do that with my air ability to cancel out this rain an hour early" He thought as he formed a fist, soon air began to swirl tightly around it the air cutting his skin but the healing quirk made the tiny cuts vanish and Hisoka shot an upper cut into the air sending the collected wind into the sky, tearing through the clouds and causing them to separate and it slowly stopped raining. Then he began walking again to go pick up his little sister from school.

Hisoka sighed as he began making dinner for himself and Momo while she did her homework when he suddenly felt his body tingle and he was back to being a girl. Frowning softly, she went over the ingredients and began cooking when her phone vibrated. Grabbing the phone, she read the text message. It was from her Aunt.

"Hisoka, I'd feel better if you came to live with us and your cousin Riku. I'm sure there's a hero school just as wonderful as U.A. here." She frowned and began typing.

"No, I want to go to here. I'll...i'll drop momo off. Honestly, I don't know why mom isn't waking up...but I think it would be best if Momo stayed with you. I'm fine on my own." Then pressed send and went back to making dinner, ignoring the buzz from the vibration that came from her phone a few minutes later.

After Dinner and putting Momo to bed, Hisoka sat on the wore out couch going through her phone while ignoring the text from her aunt when her phone buzzed and notified her of a message on a gaming app.

"Midoriya...?" She thought and pulled her thumb across the screen to open up the app. His avatar looked just like him but with different clothes and a sword. The avatars speech bubble appeared, the text being filled in.

"So you're into fantasy quest too? Awesome! Listen, I heard from that we're going to training camp in a couple weeks. Isn't that cool?" Hisoka glanced at her avatar, a ninja with messy black hair in a short pony tail with burning orange eyes and a calm expression. She began typing and her avatar's speech bubble appeared.

"Yea but I just started playing recently so I'm not at a high enough level yet. Training camp? Sounds fun but hard, can't wait. Listen I'll be honest with you, my Aunt is trying to get me to live over at her and my Uncle's place. I told her no but I'm sending Momo to live with them. At least until my mom wakes up..." She waited for his response and after a moment she was worried she wouldn't receive any when his avatar had a speech bubble.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? Good night, Shinobu-kun!" Hisoka sighed softly and ended up staying all night, sleep eluding her. The next morning the sun shone through the curtains and the black haired teen stretch with a sigh, smoothing out the wrinkles and changing the pants for a skirt with another sigh and made Momo her school lunch and note explaining that their aunt would pick her up and that she'd be staying with her for awhile then slipped it in her bento.

Once Momo was dropped off, Hisoka walked to school in a daze. But was suddenly brought to reality when she felt a sharp yank on the back of her collar.

"Jeez, mute, pay attention will ya?" Hisoka glanced back at Bakugou who looked alittle irritated, she took in her surroundings to see she almost walked into a pole. Bakugou took in the uniform and dark circles under those orange eyes as he let go of the collar.

"Your a chick today, huh? Whatever, doesn't change anything. But to be honest you look like shit, what happened?" Hisoka took out her phone and texted then showed the screen to the blonde.

"Couldn't sleep. What with the whole dad situation and everything." Bakugou tensed slightly, remembering the news report but nodded. The two began walking while the black haired teen typed then showed it to Bakugou.

"You wanna play a game, blondie?" Bakugou blushed but snarled his teeth, smoke coming off his hands.

"What'd ya call me, mute?!" He exclaimed, Hisoka merely tapped the screen again

"Tsk. Fine. What kinda game?" He swiftly turned away to hide his blushing face as he listened to the clicking of keys then felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up at the screen.

"I made it up just now. I call it fire cracker. It's like truth or dare but more fun. I'll copy your quirk." Bakugou raised an eyebrow

"The hell? I don't get it but whatever sure." Hisoka grinned and spoke out loud.

"I have the explosion quirk just like Bakugou." She felt her hands tingle and gave a sharp cough, tasting blood in her mouth then typed on her phone and showed the screen to the blonde teen.

"Truth or dare? Pick one." He thought for a second. "Uh, Dare." Hisoka typed on her phone again and showed it to him, he turned red with wide eyes.

"No way am I giving you a kiss, mute! Even if it is just on the cheek!" He exclaimed then in a moment the phone was way from his face and was met with a small explosion. He hissed in slight pain, stumbling back and wiped the shoot from his face as he looked at Hisoka with smoke coming off her hand and a coy grin on her lips. Bakugou gave a large grin with a glint in his eyes.

" so that's the game then, huh? I'll play then. Get ready, mute." The two spent the entire walk to school playing this game, giving each other questions or dares to perform. They came into class both covered in shoot and their clothes alittle synged. Sero took notice and spoke up.

"What happened to you two?"

"None of your damn business, tape arms." Bakugou growled out and sat over his desk. Hisoka typed on her phone then showed it to Sero.

"We were playing a game on the way to school and it got out of hand."

"A game? What kind?" Hisoka typed away that it was a special truth or dare. Then walked in, Hisoka quickly took her seat.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, sir."

"Today we'll going over hero laws so take out your note books." The lesson dragged on and Hisoka had trouble keeping awake and ended up falling asleep. Her mind running through the events with her dad, the hitting and the glass breaking, she felt fingers around her neck and saw her father's piercing gold eyes. She jolted awake with a sharp gasp and a shout, forgetting she had Bakugou's quirk for another six hours, explosions came off her hands and scorched her desk and notebook. Panting heavily, she took notice everyone was looking at her. She gritted her teeth and got up, Izuku glance at who nodded and the green haired teen went after her as did a certain red eyed blonde much to everyone's surprise.

The black haired teen found herself at the outdoor area outside the gym. She turned when she heard panting behind her and saw Izuku and Bakugou.

"The hell was that about, mute?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at the name but looked for an answer from her. She gritted her teeth, smoke came off her palms but she wrote in the dirt with her foot.

"It was just a bad dream. That's all." Izuku frowned

"Are you sure, Shinobu-chan?" She nodded only to have Bakugou put his hand near her face and use his quirk on her. She wince and stumbled back, wiping the shoot from her face and glared at the blonde while Izuku made a noise of concern.

"Kaachan, why did you that?!" He exclaimed, he was ignored while Bakugou kept his eyes on her with a small smirk.

"We never stopped playing fire cracker, mute. Now, why are you lying?" Hisoka felt mini explosions off in her hands but clenched her fists and wrote in the dirt again.

"Fine, blondie. It was a night mare but it was about my dad. He was drunk and had his hands around my throat, it felt like I couldn't breathe" silence hung in the air as a wind blew between the three of them.

Suddenly, Bakugou received a punch to the face. He stumble back and grabbed his face, glaring at the girl. Izuku flinched slightly at the sudden gesture.

"What the fuck was that for, mute?!" He snarled then look notice of the grit of the teeth and the clenching of her fists with smoke seeping out in between the cracks, tears pricked at her eyes and the burning flames of emotions behind her eyes that reminded him alittle of his own and he understood what she wanted and the two fought, not exactly going all out but not holding all the way back either. Izuku merely stood by and watched, ready to go get or another teacher if things got two out of hand and soon both were worn out and dirty, Hisoka's healing quirk quickly taking care of any bruises or minor burns. While they sat there, panting, the black haired teen wrote 'thanks blondie' to which the explosive teen blushed but tried to hide and shrugged then got up and walked away.

Hisoka walked home with heavy sigh and unlocked the door then took off her shoes and washed up, enjoying the water. After washing and getting into comfy clothes, she did her homework then ate dinner and watched an old cheesy anime movie from the 80s.

There was a knock at the door, she put down her cup of instant ramen and looked through the peep hole. It was Bakugou and he had a plastic bag with him, he looked annoyed and was about to leave any moment so thinking hastily she pulled open the door. Bakugou took notice of her clothes and held back a laugh at the all might themed pj shorts and tank top.

"Holy crap, mute. You might give Deku a run for his money with all might worship. " She blush and stomped her foot, the door synged slightly in her grasp as she glared at him as if it say 'yea, whatever, blondie. Now what's the point of you showing up here?'

"Oh, well, I was out getting snacks and I simply bought too much. So here." He shoved the plastic bag into her hand then stomped off.

"What just happened?" She thought as she watched him leave and looked inside the bag to see strawberry white chocolate chip cookies and lemon poppy seed muffins.

"He read my profile info on fantasy quest?" She thought with a blush as she headed back inside and felt a tingle in her hands, telling her she no longer had the explosive quirk. Her phone buzzed, the notification told her she received a new message on fantasy quest.

Hisoka opened the app and on the screen appeared a avatar who looked like Bakugou, the avatar looked like chief some kind, a look of irritation on its face. A speech bubble formed over his avatar.

"Don't think anything of that, mute. I just bought too much stuff, ya got that? Anyway, give me your phone number."

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it, ya damn mute!" Hisoka snickered, imagining the blonde blushing but looked very angry and gave him her number.

"I'll text you later. You better save my number, mute. I gotta go. The old hag is bitching at me to do to bed. See ya." Hisoka tried to sleep but the onslaught of nightmares proved it to be difficult and just as she finally felt sleep embrace her, sun streamed in through the curtains. Hissing in annoyance, she got up and changed out of her pjs and grabbed a clean uniform and a pair of pants.

With a yawn and a stretch spoken out loud to no one but the world was that she was a guy and felt her body tingle as it shifted and put on some shoes, grabbing a lemon poppy seed muffin and backpack while heading off to school.

The black haired teen looked at his phone while walk, muffin in mouth and saw a text from a number he didn't have in his contact list, he opened up the texting app on his phone.

"Hey, mute. Deku told me you were on fantasy quest too. Didn't know you were such a low level. Pretty lame, get stronger so I won't be ashamed to add you to my party list." Hisoka felt himself grin and was about to text back when he felt his foot bump into something and was about to fall when he felt someone dripping his backpack and preventing him from falling on his face. He heard an aggravated sigh, glancing up he saw those red eyes and was holding back a smile with the muffin still in his mouth.

"Why the hell did I always gotta save your ass, mute? It's one of earths greatest mysteries that you got into a hero school with your lack of awareness." Bakugou said as Hisoka straightened himself, he could have sworn the boys cheeks were dusted pink. The black haired teen typed on his phone then showed it to Bakugou.

"I was replying to your text message. I saved your number to my phone, I put you in as blondie." Bakugou felt himself turn red and gritted his teeth.

"Don't get so damn happy. It's just convenient to have your number, mute and if don't get any stronger on fantasy quest I'm deleting you from my party team." He growled out and stomped away with Hisoka quickly following behind. The blonde heard key typing and turned around when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"What do you want, mute?" He read over the screen then showed it to the red eyed teen.

"You wanna hang out after school? We could spar in the park. No quirks. Not even my healing quirk." He thought it over then grinned widely.

"Your on, mute. No quirks." Hisoka gave a wide grin and showed a fist, Bakugou bummed fist with him, giving off a small mini explosion to which Hisoka pulled back and hissed in slight pain, the healing quirk repairing the minor burn. Bakugou snickered and received a light punch in the arm.

"I'm gonna win easily with that weak ass punch of yours, mute."


End file.
